Pet Shop
Pet Shop is the 22nd episode of the first season of ''We Bare Bears ''and the 22nd episode overall. Synopsis A flashback shows a time when the Baby Bears failed to find an owner after being in a commercial. Plot The episode begins with a shot of the Pet Shoppe, and a window in the store shows many puppies running around with each other. As a little girl in a purple sweater stops to look at the puppies, Baby Grizzly suddenly bursts in, asking her to pick him. Baby Panda and Baby Ice Bear also shove away the puppies and the girl walks away in fear. Sighing, they wonder why nobody wants to adopt them. The store owner checks on the animals, grumbling when he sees the Baby Bears. Panda then begins to cry, not wanting to go back to the cold outside world. Grizzly cheers him up and directs him to the Vision Wall, where many photos are taped to the wall. They each dream about what their future owner would be like. The store closes, and they go into their Bedtime Stack. The next day, Grizzly notices a white van outside the store as well as many people rushing into the pet shop. He rouses his brothers and sends Ice to investigate. He takes a paper that says they are a camera crew who have come to shoot a commercial. Excited, they see this as their big chance to get adopted. When one of the crew-members passes by, they attempt to convince him to choose them for the commercial. They fail, however, and the cats and puppies are taken instead. Not to be discouraged, they take various items to disguise themselves as normal animals. They successfully replace the original animals. Grizzly is the first to be recorded, and the director asks for a sad look. He goes overboard and sobs, asking the unknown Janice why she would take the kids. They bring Panda in next, but he complains about the food, the flowers triggering his allergies, and his worse side being in the picture. Lastly, Ice Bear is told to play with the puppies. They knock him over and he beats them up. Out of time, they decide to use what they have. The commercial begins, and it shows sad animals, plus some shots of the Cubs. They congratulate and compliment each other, and wait to be adopted. Instead, all the other animals are taken before them. Suddenly, the store owner grabs them all and puts them into a cardboard box which is thrown into the trash. They dust themselves off and continue on. Then, it flashes back to the shop. Many people rush in, asking where the "weird, goofy-looking" animals were. The Cubs, who are out on the sidewalk, run back towards the shop when Panda's poster flies away. They bump into all the people who wanted to adopt them and feel very happy and take pictures of them. They each go to a different owner and receive collars. Grizzly is going home with his new owner when he regretfully sees things that remind him of his brothers. He leaves a sorry note written on a pizza box for his confused owner and runs back, encountering both his brothers at the pet shop. The trio walks down the sidewalk again, deciding to go to Japan. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Hamster (cameo) * Commercial Crew (debut) * Pet Shoppe Owner (debut) Locations * Pet Shoppe (debut) Objects * TBA Trivia * This episode, "Everyday Bears", "The Road", "The Island", "Baby Bears on a Plane", "Yuri and the Bear", and "$100" are the only seven episodes where Ice Bear doesn't speak. ** Ice Bear was shown to have been mute for most, if not, all of his childhood. * Many people believe dogs and bears are related, while ursines (bears) and canids are closer to each other than they are to any other mammal, they are separate species. * The ancient Chinese believed that the "Chow Chows" use in Mongol spearhead formations were bears. Cultural References * A Spider-Man poster can be seen when the cubs try to "think bigger". Errors * TBA International Premieres * March 28, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 13, 2016 (UK) Videos We Bare Bears - Pet Shop (Sneak Peek) CN 4.0 Promo We Bare Bears Premiere Week (November 2-6, 2015) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:P